4 Years After The War
by HP-HG3310
Summary: A Harry/Ginny romance, follows their relationship and friendships after the War of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Early morning wake up**

After the war, Mr and Mrs Weasley were all but to kind to let Harry and Hermione live with them. In the 4 years since the war had ended, life hadn't changed that much.

"You couldn't have been any quieter?!" Ginny said groggily, still rubbing her eyes from the abrupt awakening that had just occurred. "You would think that any normal person would get to sleep in on their 21st birthday…." She turned to look at her alarm clock and realised that it was only 6:03 am.

"Never underestimate us lil sis." George said cockily with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah Gin, did you really think that us…." Ron pointed to George and himself, and then continued his sentence "would really let you sleep in on your birthday, let alone your 21st?"

"Yeah." George chimed in, "who do you think we are?" Again with his massive grin.

Just before Ginny had the chance to throw her pillow at George and Ron, Mrs Weasley yelled out that breakfast was ready. Ron barged his way past George so he could get to breakfast before anyone else. George let Ginny's room just as she was getting out of bed. She looked across her small but nicely decorated room to her cupboard. Ginny had given her room an upgrade since her time at Hogwarts and had gotten rid of all her 'The Weird Sisters' poster. Her autographed poster of Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, that Ginny now played for, hung in the same spot as it did 10 years ago, on the back of her bedroom door. Her bedroom was painted a baby red colour, which still to the day made her think of her days on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. A white double bed was positioned in the back left corner of the room, making the room look much smaller than it originally is. There was a small maple cupboard on the other side of the room which had some Gryffindor flags on the side. Her windows were framed with white lace curtains. The maple dresser had framed pictures of herself with Harry, her family, friends from Hogwarts and teammates from the Holyhead Harpies. Opening her cupboard she went through every bit of clothing until she found what she was looking for. She pulled on the summery yellow top and put on a pair of short shorts. She went over to the mirror hanging near her door and decided to wear her long red hair down today. Walking down the stairs into the kitchen, she wondered why she hadn't seen Harry yet. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen everyone yelled happy birthday.

"Happy birthday love." Harry whispered in her ear from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him. He gave her a slight kiss on the cheek and went and sat down at the table. _That's all I get? _Ginny thought to herself as she plastered a smile on her face. She walked over to sit at the table and realised everyone was already eating. Mrs Weasley had made her favourite breakfast, pancakes. There was a different variety of pancakes to choose from, choc chip to banana, plain to maple. There was a bowl of fruit in middle of the table that people could choose to put on their pancakes. Grapping 2 choc chip pancakes, Ginny wondered why Harry was sitting down the other end of the table. They had always sat together at the top of the table next to her father but today he was down near Ron. _Something's going on, he would never do that. What is he hiding from me?_

"I WANT CHOCOLATE ONES!" Ginny was brought out of her own thinking and looked down the table at Victorie trying to pull away from her mum. This was the first time that she realised Bill, Fleur and Victorie had been at the table and definitely knew something was going on now, they wouldn't drag little Victorie to the Burrow at 6:30 just for breakfast.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Ginny said sternly. Everyone went awkwardly silent and turned to Harry.

"Love, just eat your breakfast and you will find out soon."

"But I want to…." Ginny was cut off before she could finish.

"The longer you talk, the longer you have to wait." Harry butted in. Ginny didn't say a word and went back to eating her pancakes. She angrily cut at her pancakes with her knife as the conversation around her grew longer. She was about to say something when she caught sight of Harry laughing at something George had just said. She could never stay mad at him once she saw how happy he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

**Chapter 2**

The last thing she saw was his untamed curly hair and those emerald green almond shape eyes, and then he disappeared.

"Ron….. RONALD GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN, IT'S YOUR TURN." Mrs Weasley shouted to her youngest son who was still in the kitchen stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Merlin's beard mum, I'll be right there." Ron called out as Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"'Mione, you know how Ron gets with his food. He can sniff out food from a mile away." Ginny said once she noticed the look on Hermione's face. Hermione just nodded her head in agree just as Ron walked into the living room. Hermione walked over to Ginny and once again put the blindfold and earmuffs on her to insure the secret wouldn't be discovered. _What kind of birthday surprise requires a blindfold and earmuffs? _Ginny thought to herself. _Where in hell are they taking me? Probably just some joke that George and Ron came up with. _The thought vanished from her mind as she was pulled forward without any warning. All of a sudden the taste of dust came into her mouth and she was pulled through something. Within a couple of seconds the pulling feeling was gone and she was just standing there. The earmuffs came off and she heard slight whispers in the room, and then came off the blindfold. It took her a few second for her eyes to adjust to the light in the room.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed. The room still looked the same as it did, even though she hadn't been there since her fourth year in Hogwarts. The wall paper was still peeling of the walls and the only thing that was different was that all the furniture had been removed.

"Love?" Harry said from across the room. Ginny realised that she hadn't said anything at all and said the first thing that came to her head…

"What in great Merlin are we doing here?" Harry walked up to her and gently took her hands in his.

"I didn't have enough wrapping paper." A massive smiled spread across his face. _Is this really mine? Our own house? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

12 Grimmauld Place. Never once did Ginny think that she would be given a house on her birthday.

"I thought it was time we left your parents' house." Harry said, "Not that I don't love it, I just think we should have our own place." All Ginny could do was put her arms around Harry and whisper in his ear,

"Thank you. It's absolutely amazing." Their moment was short lived as George decided to interrupt,

"This dump is going to need a good fixing sis."

"Don't worry Gin," Hermione followed, "that's why we're here." She said with a smile. Ginny then realised that she couldn't ask for anything better.

"Love, come with me." Harry said while pulling Ginny towards the stairs. While walking up the stairs Ginny could barely hear the whispering that was coming out of the lounge room where her and Harry had just exited. After what seemed like 50 flights of stairs Harry stopped in front of a door.

"This was Sirius room. There's something in there that I want you to have, something I think Sirius would have loved to be a part of." Ginny heard the seriousness in Harry voice and her mind was trying to think of what could be on the other side of that door. Harry opened the door and straight away Ginny was blown away. There was nothing in the room a part from one amazing glass vase that stood in the middle of the room. In the vase was an even more amazing blue rose, which was her favourite flower, which Harry wouldn't know unless he asked one person in particular, Hermione. Recently Ginny and Hermione found out of the number of years they had been friends that their favourite flower was in fact a rose, Ginny's blue and Hermione's red. Ginny was pulled out of her thought when she heard Harry cough. Walking away from Harry and towards the vase Ginny noticed something else in the vase besides the blue rose. A ring.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story, it truly means a lot to me :)**

**Sorry that the chapters are so short, this is my first time at trying to write a story and I find it a little hard, so please stick with me and I'll try my best to get better for you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd just like to quickly say thank you to Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff, you've reviewed every chapter of this story and it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed and clicked the favourite button. I know I'm not the best writer and that I'm just starting out so I thank you all for sticking with me and taking time out of your lives to read this story :)**

**Chapter 4**

Speechless. All I could feel was happiness, I was overjoyed. My dream since I was 11 seems to be coming true. Ever since I first met Harry he was all I wanted. I've dreamt about this day for years and never thought it would be this perfect, on my birthday with our friends and family down stairs in our own house, our house where we would start our lives together, where our children will grow up, where we will grow old together.

"Ginny…" It felt like Harry was a mile away but in reality he was only about 3 steps behind me.

"YES!" I yelled, "A million times yes." As soon as those words were out of my mouth I was in Harry's arms.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world, I love you more than words could ever describe." Tears were flowing from both of our eyes as we stood there in each other's arms enjoying our perfect moment. After what felt like a perfect eternity we started to walk towards the stairs hand in hand to go tell everyone our news.

"Wait you forgot something." Harry said while letting go of my hand and walking back towards Sirius's room. He walked back with ring in hand. It was simple but elegant, the most perfect ring.

"It was my mum's." I could hear the sorrow in his voice. "They both would have loved you just like I do; mum and dad would have wanted you to have her ring." Tears were in his eyes again, threating to fall. I reached my hand out and wiped away the one tear that had fallen.

"You're the love of my life Harry James Potter." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"We better hurry down before people think the worse." Harry said with a smirk on his face. He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs. When we got to the bottom of the stairs I held out my left hand. I couldn't tell who screamed more but all of a sudden we were surrounded by the people we loved most.

* * *

The afternoon went by fast, after the excitement of the engagement died down a little we all set to work at trying to get as much done today as possible. Carpet was ripped up, wallpaper ripped down, furniture removed from rooms that still had furniture in them. Getting back to the Burrow, where Harry and I will continue to live till we get a suitable living arrangement sorted at our house, we sat down and ate dinner. With the boys in the lounge discussing the going on's at the Ministry of Magic where Harry and Ron now worked as aurors, discussion in the kitchen turned to the wedding.

"So Gin, when the big date?" Hermione asked. Harry and I had just got engaged not even 12 hours ago and they are already asking me the big questions.

"Where are you going to have the ceremony? Oh love you can have it here like Bill and Fleur did. Your father and brothers can set up the tent in the back yard and I can help with making the dress and the food, oh it's going to be just lovely."

"Mum settle down a bit, we just got engaged. Plus I don't want Bill and Fleur's wedding, I want my own." Realising what I said might have hurt mum's feelings I quickly added, "But I would love if you could help me with some of the wedding plans later?" Mum's tight grip was around me before I knew it.  
"Oh love." Mum had tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of the woman you have become." I hated seeing mum cry, knowing that I would start crying with her any moment I decided to voice up.

"Hermione I'd need your help too, considering you're my maid of honour." She looked stunned. "That's if you agree? It would be an honour to have not only my best friend stand by my side at my wedding but my sister too."

"Gin like I could say no to you."

* * *

The cake was home-made, like every year, and every year it seemed like mum got better and better at creating the perfect birthday cake. Every year she knew exactly what type of cake to make, with us not telling her a single thing. The year that I made it onto the Holyhead Harpies mum made a snitch shape cake to represent my achievement. While we were all eating the cake and in our little groups talking we were interrupted by Bill.

"Everyone I need your attention, Fleur and I need to tell you something." There was complete seriousness in his voice, we haven't been this obeying to Bill since he announced that Fleur was pregnant. When we found out they got engaged we all said congratulations and went on with our own stuff, besides mum, I thought she was going to drop from the shock at any given moment, that would have made them remember that time for the rest of their lives.

"What is it dear?" Mum finally said breaking the silence.

"Do you want me to tell them?" I heard Bill say to Fleur so softly that if we had been talking no one would have heard. Fleur nodded her head and picked up little Victorie whose face was covered in chocolate cake.

"Fleur's pregnant." Bill had the biggest grin on his face; I've never seen my oldest brother this happy in 4 years, ever since the birth of his daughter Victorie. My chain of thought was broken when I heard mum scream and her chair crash to the floor as she ran to the other end of the table and pulled Bill into her arms. Congratulations came from everywhere, hugs were given and tears were shed. I guess this day did get even better.

* * *

Getting into bed I felt like I could pass out at any moment. Everyone had slowly gone home after the excitement of the day.

"Had a good birthday love?" Harry said as my eyes flew open in shock.

"Merlin's beard Harry, you scared me have to death. Ever heard of clearing your throat when entering a room?" I laughed.

"Never thought I'd have to clear my own throat to enter the bedroom." I snuggled up to Harry as he got on the bed.

"This was the best birthday I could ever imagine, and I have you to thank for most of it, well nearly all of it." I said laying a kiss on his cheek. "First our own house, then this beautiful ring and to top it all off I'm going to be an aunt again. I'm so happy for Bill and Fleur; I know they have wanted another child for so long, little Victorie will be an amazing older sister." This moment was when I realised I had everything I had ever wanted in life, my career, family, friends and the love of my life.

"Do you think we will ever have kids?" Harry said. His question had caught me of guard, we have never spoken about having kids, I was only 20, and he was 21.

"I think one day when we are older and married. Maybe have a whole quidditch team of our own?" I said with a smirk and a wink.

"A whole quidditch team you say? Well we better get started now." Harry said while tickling me.

"Harry…..stop…you know…I hate it…..please….." He stopped and laughed.

"Sorry love." Placing a kiss on my forehead. "Thought about any wedding plans yet?" We only got engaged this afternoon and I've already had a hundred questions thrown at me, that's when I remembered what Harry said this afternoon about his parents and Sirius, how he would have loved for them to be involved.

"Actually yes, I have an idea of where to have it. I thought about it and I think you will love it. I want you to have everything you want Harry and I know it might not be the best solution but I think its second best."

"What is it love?"

"We get married at the church in Godric's Hollow. Your mum and dad will be there Harry as will Sirius. I know they won't be there in person but in spirit they will be, we can be close to them. Everyone else will be there too, Dumbledore, Fred, Lupin and Tonks."

Without saying a single word I already knew what the answer would be.

Yes.

**After this chapter I was thinking of doing a time jump, there isn't much I can write about between now and before their wedding. If you guys don't like that idea tell me and I'll try to think of something else. Much thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the character that JK Rowling beautiful mind came up with.

**Author's note: **I've been uploading pretty fast lately but updating may become slower now as I'm working on a Vampire Academy story. I'll try to upload as fast as I can from now on. Also thank you to everyone that takes the time to read my story and also reviews and clicks that little favourite button.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It's been 6 months since Harry and I got engaged and we still haven't planned anything for our wedding. The only thing that has really changed in our lives is that we have finally moved into our new house, it took a couple of weeks to get Sirius room into a whole new thing but the end result was amazing. Our walls were painted a greyish white, mahogany furniture throughout the room, pictures of our friends and family scatted on the walls and on the dresser. Harry stirred next to me slowly opening his eyes.

"Morning love." He said with a sleepy smile across his face. A weird feeling came over me and I rushed towards the bathroom.

"Gin….Ginny what's going on? Are you alright? This is the 5th time it's happened this week, I think it's time you see a healer. I don't care what you say, I'll take you now." I heard Harry say through the bathroom door. I got up of the floor and brushed my teeth.

"Harry I'm fine, plus you have to go to work."

"I'll take the day off; Ron can cover my shift or Bill. They won't mind."

"You have that big meeting today for your assignment, I'll ask Hermione to go with me." I replied while opening the door. I could see the worry on his face, the look showed how much he truly loved me; he wanted me safe like he did 5 years ago.

"It's most likely just the flu, nothing to worry about." Hopefully with my reassuring smile he will believe my words.

"I'll send an owl to Hermione now."

* * *

"Ms Ginny Weasley." I followed the doctor into the room and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Now, tell me what's wrong?" Dr Howard asked.

"I've been feeling quite sick over the last week, vomiting, mild headaches, some food makes me sick. I'm thinking maybe I have the flu."

"She's been sick every morning for the last 5 days." Hermione chipped in.

"Hmmm, well how about I get you to go over there and lie down and we shall do some tests okay?" I nodded my head while walking towards where she pointed.

"Congratulations." The doctor says out of nowhere. Seeing the confused look one my face she continued, "About the engagement, when's the big day?" God I felt stupid, what else would she be saying congratulations about.

"Thank you, Harry and I haven't figured out a date yet, he has been quite busy at work lately and his got a big assignment coming up so it most likely won't be for a while." Doctor Howard just nodded her head and continued looking through the draws for what she was looking for.

"Now before we do anything I need you to go into the bathroom over there and pee into this." She handed me the jar and led me towards the bathroom. I heard whispers from outside the bathroom, things along the line of who Hermione is dating, if she is going to get engaged. After Harry and I got engaged, Hermione confessed to me that she had wanted Ron to propose for ages, dropping hints to him for weeks. Knowing my brother he wouldn't have a single clue about what she was going on about. For Merlin's sake that boy was dim.

"Weasley….. Where do I know that name from?" The doctor asked herself. I handed her the jar and went to lie back down.

"Okay, now I'm going to have to take some blood." Needles, the one thing I'm most scared off. Hermione saw me look away and came right to my side.

"Afraid of needles?" I nodded in answer of the doctors' questions. "Well don't worry, it's only a pinch and then it will be over, nothing to worry about dear." With that being said, the needle went into me. It was more than a bloody pinch.

"All done, now hold this to your arm to stop that little bit of bleeding and I'll go give this to the other doctor." With that she left the room.

"What do you think she meant by asking where she heard Weasley from?" I asked Hermione.

"Maybe one of your many family members comes here."

"There your family too Hermione, even if my brother is too stupid to realise how great of a wife you will make. He will realise soon, mum certainly will make him see it." I laughed.

"Are you related to a Fleur Weasley?" Doctor Howard asked as she walked into the room.

"She's married to my brother Bill, why? Is something wrong?" Could something be wrong with the baby?

"Oh no nothing is wrong dear. She's in labour."

"Labour? Right now? In this hospital?"

"Hermione stop freaking out, enough with the questions." I said while giving her hand a squeeze.

"Floor 7 Room 394. You can go up there and once I have your results I'll come find you."

"Thank you Doctor." I rushed out the door with Hermione in hand. Getting into the elevator and pressing number 7 it felt like forever.

"For Merlin's sake hurry up."

"Ginny relax, Fleur's fine. She's been through this before with Victorie."

"I know but Bill will be freaking out, his a Weasley for Merlin's sake." From my words I knew Hermione understood. Weasley men were not known for their courage during child birth, war yes, and child birth no. The elevator finally got to floor 7 and we rushed to find room 394. After what felt like 100 rooms we finally found it and pushed through the door. Fleur was screaming as we entered while she was in the middle of her next contraction.

"What are you two doing here? Mum and dad aren't even here yet." Bill asked.

"Ginny had an appointment down stairs and her doctor said Fleur was in labour so we had to come up." Hermione answered since I was out of breathe. I've never been this exhausted before. Even during quidditch practice or during a game I never felt like this. _What's wrong with me? _I asked myself.

"Oh Bill darling, congratulations. I'm so proud of you two. Where's my granddaughter?" Mum asked. Dad went up to Bill and hugged him.

"She's with Fred and Angelina at the shop. They said they would bring her down after the birth."

"Fleur dear, how are you feeling? Do you need me to get you anything?" Typical mum, always wanting to do what she could for everyone.

"Thanks Molly, but I'm fine. I just want this little one out already." Bill and Fleur didn't know what they were having but they both wanted another little girl. Secretly I don't think Bill wants a boy because he doesn't want another rascal running around, at least not yet.

"Everyone but the father please leave the room." The doctor instructed. We all said goodbye and gave both Bill and Fleur our best wishes as we went to go wait in the waiting room. Over the next hour everyone turned up, Percy and his fiancée Audrey, Fred and his fiancée Angelina with Victorie in hand and Ron and Harry. Another hour and still nothing. Coming down the hall I saw Doctor Howard walking towards us.

"Ginny can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure doctor, Harry I'll be back in a minute." He laid a kiss on my forehead and I walked over to the doctor.

"Yes doctor?"

"We got your test results back."

"Everything's okay right?"

"Everything's fine."

"Well what is it then doctor?" At that moment Bill walked out holding his new baby.

"It's a girl, Dominique Gabrielle Weasley." Everyone was cooing and baby talking, with a couple squeals being thrown in as well.

"Ginny, you're pregnant."

* * *

OHHHHH, little bit of a cliff hanger there. I like to think that Bill and Fleur gave Dominique Fleur's sisters name. I know that Dominique may have been born later on in the actual story but for this story I think it was a perfect time for it. I wonder how Ginny will tell Harry she is pregnant? How will he react? Guess we all have to wait till the next chapter :)

**Keep on reviewing and clicking that favourite button. I love to hear what you guys think about my story. If any of you have any questions for me or any ideas for the story then please PM me :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I know I said updating would be a bit slower but I couldn't help myself. I hope you all enjoy this chapter like I did :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Pregnant. With baby. Harry's baby. The boy who lived.

"Are you sure? Could there be a mistake?" I was shocked, I'm 20 and pregnant. I'm not even married yet. I don't even know how I'm going to tell Harry, not to mention my family. Sure mum will be over the moon but my dad and brothers will be angry, their only sister is pregnant at 20. Even if I had been married for 20 years they would still be angry because I'm the baby of the family.

"Ms Weasley the blood and urine test both came back positive, congratulations you are certainly pregnant. Now before you leave I need you to come back down stairs and make another appointment for as soon as you can so we can see how far along you are and to see how your pregnancy is going."

"Ohhh….Uh thank you Doctor Howard, I'll make sure I do just that." With that the doctor turned and walked away. It felt like the room went quiet, like there was no one here. I felt numb, like I could pass out and never wake back up. Thinking about the last week everything became clear, how I couldn't have seen it sooner is beyond me. I suddenly felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Gin…" I jumped in shock.

"Merlin's beard Hermione; you scared the living hell out of me."

"What did the doctor say? You've been standing here for ages." Hermione was the only one I felt like I could tell right now.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"You're my best friend Gin, my sister. You know whatever you tell me will stay with me. Are you sick? Like really sick?" With her words I knew she was telling the truth and with the look on her face I could tell she was actually truly scared and worried for me.

"I'm pregnant, do not tell Ron and especially don't tell Harry, no one can know alright? Promise me." Hermione looked like she just saw a ghost.

"I promise, I won't tell a living soul. But are you one hundred precent sure?"

"The doctor said both test came back positive, I have to make another appointment."

"Do you want me to go with you to your next appointment?"

"Yes please. I don't want Harry to know till I know how far along I am."

"Okay, well let's go meet your new niece; she is so beautiful Gin, looks exactly like Victorie did." And Hermione was right. Dominique had the same beautiful blonde hair like Fleur and Victorie which made her look like she wasn't a Weasley, you would think she wasn't a Weasley if she didn't have those brown eyes like all us Weasley's had.

* * *

It's been 3 days since Dominique was born and I found out I was pregnant. I hate keeping a secret like this from Harry but I couldn't bring myself to tell him yet. I've made sure to keep busy by painting the house and visiting Bill and Fleur as much as I can. Victorie is absolutely in love with her little sister, doing everything she could do to help her parents even though she was only 4. She even feeds Dominique which has to be the cutest thing I've seen. Seeing her doing that made me realise that having a baby at 20 isn't bad, it's a blessing. Growing up with the most amazing parents in the world should have rubbed off on me, hopefully.

"Ms Ginny Weasley." Doctor Howard called out. Today was the day I would find out how far along I was in my pregnancy. Sitting down Hermione grabbed my hand; I lifted my head and smiled at her, my best friend.

"Now how have you been feeling? Anymore morning sickness?"

"Pretty much the same as I felt 3 days ago."

"Hmm okay well from that I can tell that you are still pretty early in your pregnancy. Now can I please get you to lie down over there again?" Hermione squeezed my hand before I let go.

The doctor turned on the ultrasound machine and put that cold gel on the bottom of my stomach.

"Okay now let's see what's going on in there." After what felt like hours she finally found the heartbeat. As soon as I heard it tears sprung to my eyes, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Hermione pretty much ran to my side and grabbed hold of my hand.

"Oh Gin, it's so beautiful." She said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Now let's see how far along you are." The doctor printed of a picture and handed it to me.

"Congratulations you're 9 weeks pregnant." 2 months pregnant, I'm 2 months pregnant.

"Okay you can't find out the sex till your 20 weeks along so you will have to make an appointment for that later on. I'll call you later on so you can book a future appointment."

"Thank you for everything Doctor."

* * *

"Here's your butterbeers ladies."

"Thank you Marvin." Hermione said with a smile. "Now Gin, are you going to tell Harry?"

"Tonight at dinner. So don't tell Ron or anyone yet because I'm sure Harry will want to tell everyone."

"No worries Gin, how are you going to do it?" That's something I hadn't thought of.

"I don't want to do something that everyone does. Harry has had a special life so I want this to be special too."

"Gin it already is special, you're all he has ever wanted. His having a baby with the woman of his dreams, no matter how you tell him it will be special."

"I know but I want to be different, if you understand?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Do you want a boy or a girl Gin?"

"I want a baby girl, baby girl Rose Potter."

"Rose? You can't have Rose Ginny, I am." Mine and Hermione's favourite flower is a rose but I never knew that she liked the name Rose as well.

"Well how about we both agree that whoever has a girl first gets the name Rose?" Hermione asked.

"Deal." I want a girl but when everyone finds out I know they will all be wishing that I have a boy. There hasn't been a boy born in the Weasley family since Ron which was nearly 22 years ago, it should be time for another boy; and if I was lucky a boy would go to Hermione and Ron not Harry and I.

* * *

"Darling I'm home." I heard Harry yell from the lounge room.

"I'm in the kitchen." I yelled back. I was lighting the candles in the middle of the table when Harry walked down the stairs.

"How was work?" I asked after I gave him a quick kiss.

"Stressful, with Bill not at work Ron and I have had to work extra time on the assignment."

"Well hopefully tonight you become less stressed."

"Why? What's happening tonight?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." I replied with a smirk. "Kreacher can you bring them out now?" Harry and I sat at opposite each other as Kreacher laid our dishes in front of us.

"Tonight I prepared this myself; I know I'm not the best cook so it's pretty simple. We have baby corn, baby shrimp and baby back ribs." I told him with a wink.

"Well it all looks great dear." Clearly he didn't see what was right in front of him.

"Don't you notice that dinner is a little bit different tonight?"

"It can all be eaten by hand?"

"Besides that Harry."

"It's all small, it's all…" His face dropped.

"Harry?" He was frozen.

"You're…. You're pregnant?" He still hadn't moved but at least he finally said something.

"9 weeks." What if he doesn't want children because of what happened to his parents and how he grew up? I hadn't thought of that, I've only thought about myself. Suddenly his chair was on the grown and I was in the air.

"I'm going to be a daddy." I've never seen Harry this happy before.

"We're going to parents Harry. A family."

* * *

**I stole the idea of the baby style food from Full House because I was lost for ideas. I love the way Harry reacted to Ginny's news :3**

**I'd love to hear what you all think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I'm a bit late on my usual updating schedule but I've been fangirling (is that even a word? lol) over The Hunger Games because I just brought the 3 disc dvd the other day and have been watching it on repeat just to watch Josh Huchteron 3 and I've been rereading the books and then my book 'It's OK I'm wearing really big knickers' came from England because I can't buy it anywhere in Australia unless O pay 20 bucks so I got it of a website for 7 bucks! Winning! **

**Oh god I'm rambling, sorry about that. Anyway here is the chapter where the Weasley's find out about Ginny's pregnancy. Yay! Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The day had finally come that we were going to tell my family that I was pregnant, at 20 and also not married. Mum has family dinner at the Burrow every Sunday and everyone was going to be there which was the opportune moment we have been waiting for, the whole family together.

"Ginny are you nearly ready? We're going to be late." Harry yelled from outside the bathroom. I'm now 11 weeks pregnant and some of my usual clothes don't fit, I look like I'm getting fat or I had a big lunch.

"Everything makes me look fat!" I yelled at Harry.

"Ginny just put some loose clothes on and you will be fine. You can't even tell you're pregnant."

"Yeah you can just tell that I'm fat!" I guess the mood swings have started. I pulled on a loose fitting jumper and some jeans before tying my hair up.

"I'm ready, are you happy now?" I said in a snappy tone while opening the door.

"Ecstatic, now let's go."

"No need for sarcasm Potter."

* * *

We were the last ones to arrive. Everyone looked so happy and Harry and I were here to drop the biggest bomb shell. At the table mum, Hermione, Fleur with baby Dominique, Angelina and Audrey were talking about the 3 upcoming weddings, while in the lounge dad, Bill with Victorie on his lap, Ron, George and Percy were talking about the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh Ginny dear good to see you." Mum said with a hug. "Can you help set the table?"

"Sure mum." I gave a look to Hermione and she knew that tonight was the night. She had stuck to her word and had not told a soul. I knew it was hard for her to not tell Ron but she knew how important it was to me that this was kept a secret.

* * *

Mum was putting dessert on the table when I felt Harry give my hand a squeeze, it was now or never. Harry let go of my hand and stood up.

"Excuse me everyone, Ginny and I have something to say." His voice was as clear as day and he didn't look nervous and here I was thinking I was about to pass out. Out the corner of my eye Hermione nodded her head and in the instinct I knew that whatever happened she would be there to pick up the pieces.

"Is it about the wedding dears? It's about time we heard something about that; you really need to get planning if you want to get married soon."

"Mrs Weasley it's not about the wedding." Harry replied. I felt like my tongue was too big for my mouth, I couldn't do this.

"What is it boy?" Dad chimed in. Harry pulled me up from my chair; there was no turning back now.

"I know it's a bit too soon and I know that Ginny and I are still young but we are over the moon, we want you all to accept this and be happy for us." Harry said.

"Merlin's beard Harry's gay." George yelled from the other end of the table. I felt like I had finally found my voice again.

"No you ripe old git, I'm pregnant." By the looks on people's faces you could tell exactly what they were thinking. Mum looked like she was going to faint and dad looked like he was still waiting to hear what we had to say, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina and Aubrey had the biggest grins on while my brothers looked like they want to kill Harry. I was about the break the silence when someone bet me to it.

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

"I work with curses Harry I know them all." Bill said after Ron.

"William you will not do such a thing." Fleur replied sternly.

"I work in a joke shop but I swear to Merlin when I hurt you it won't be a joke." George chimed in.

"You're all acting like an old pact of gits!" I yelled. "Why can't you all be happy for us?"

"Because you're 20 years old Ginny! You're too young to be having kids not to mention sex!" Bill yelled back.

"Oh don't give me the good older brother role Bill; you're acting as if I committed a crime!"

"Bloody hell." Ron repeated.

"Ronald you already said that." Hermione said taking his hand.

"Well how would you feel if you found out your little sister is pregnant to your best mate Hermione?"

"For a matter of fact Ronald, I already knew."

"Dear don't you think this is a mistake?" Mum said.

"I thought at least you would be happy mum."

"Don't get me wrong dear, I would love a new grandchild but I just think that you are way too young to become a mother, you're barely old enough to get married."

"Mother Bill and Fleur were married at my age, not to forget so were you and dad. What's the big deal about me?"

"It's because you're the baby of the family Ginny." Seems like dad had finally found his voice. Everyone around the table was yelling their opinions on _my _situation. That's when I felt it. The tears. I hadn't cried since Fred's funeral and everyone knew it took a lot of me to cry, damn hormones.

"I'LL ALWAYS BE THE BABY OF THE FAMILY!" I yelled. "No matter what age I am I will always be criticized for what I do! If I had my first baby 10 years down the track you will all be having this exact same argument!" The tears had started to fall. "You're….all….my…..family" I said through tears.

"You're all family." Hermione said standing up. "And do you know who Ginny asked to take her to the doctors? Me." Everyone went quiet. Hermione had my back like she always did. Hermione walked over to me and put her arm around me. "She knew exactly how you all would react, like a pack of animals. If you were there when they played the heart beat for the first time then you would have seen the look of pure love on her face, the tears of joy." She stopped to grab Harry's hand. "She was scared to tell Harry but she had nothing to worry about because these two are soul mates. Your own daughter," She said pointing to mum and dad, "And your sister," Pointing to my brothers, "Shouldn't have to be scared to tell her own family the great news that she and her fiancé are having a baby." You could tell by her voice that she was getting worked up because her voice started getting louder. "So what if she is only 20 and not married, have you even given her the time to explain what's going to happen? No! You all starting yelling. You're all Weasley's, and what do Weasley's do?! They all stick together through the good and the bad times, no matter what happens you help each other through it. We have all been through the worst and we came out the other side, we all grew from it. But I guess you all didn't if this is the way you all act to her pregnancy!" I pulled Hermione into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I love you sis, thank you so much."

"I'm so sorry dear." Mum said crying.

"Hermione's right." George said standing up. He was the last brother I imagined to come around. "Yes she is the baby of the family but we don't give her enough credit." Tears came to his eyes and I knew straightaway what he was going to talk about. "When Fred died who was there for all of us? Ginny was. When we all cried she was there to comfort and listen to us, trying to never cry in front of us."

"It's true." Ron added, "I heard her every night crying herself to sleep."

"She should have been the one to cry to us, she's our little sister. We shouldn't be yelling at her about this." Bill said.

"Gin you're my little girl and always will be but you know I'll always be there for you." Dad finally said. I felt like this pregnancy has finally been accepted by my family. Congratulations and hugs were coming from everywhere.

"Everyone hold on a minute." Harry said pushing out of the circle that formed around us. "I just want to say that I'm so happy that there will finally be another Potter in the clan. Thank you Ginny for giving me the best thing in life, I love you more than words can say, you're my everything."

"I love you too Mr Potter." I said with a smirk.

* * *

After the excitement died down questions where coming from everywhere.

"How far along are you?" Angelina asked.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Audrey asked.

"What are you going to name it?" asked Fleur.

"When are you going to get married?" Mum asked.

"Everyone enough with the questions. I'm 11 weeks pregnant now, I want a girl but Harry wants a boy, for a girl I want Rose but we haven't talked about names yet. Now about the wedding, we were talking about this the other night." All the girls had excited looks on their faces while the boys just tried not to fall asleep. "We set a date. June 15th, I know that I'll be 6 months pregnant but I want to be married before the baby is due." Another set of questions were thrown at me.

"Where are you getting married?"

"What's the theme?"

"Who are going to be your bridesmaids?"

"What about maid of honour?"

"You're all going to give me a head ache." I said rubbing my forehead. "When Harry and I first got engaged I told him that I think it will be perfect to get married at the church in Godric's Hollow to be closer to his parents."

"Oh Ginny love that is so caring of you." Mum said.

"For the theme I want blue roses involved somehow since they are my favourite flower and Harry used them to propose to me and I think the colours should be something like blue and silver but I might have a chat with Hermione since she is my maid of honour and all, that's if you accept?" I asked looking at Hermione.

"Gin you know I will, I would love it." She said hugging me.

"For my bridesmaid I would love it if Fleur, Angelina and Audrey would agree to be them along with some of my teammates?" I can't tell what they were all saying but I did understand that they would do it. "Also before you all go all girly on me I reckon it would be cute if Victorie was flower girl and if we could get Teddy to be ring boy."

"Well I know Victorie will love to be flower girl. At home all she asks is "Daddy can I do something in Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's wedding?" So I'm sure she would love it." Bill laughed. It finally seemed like everything was coming together at last. I was pregnant and everyone accept it and finally Harry and I started planning our wedding.

"Ginny." Ron said, "Uh you realise that June is 4 months away don't you?"

"Yeah I thought you chicks needed more time to freak out." George added.

"Merlin's beard! I hadn't thought of that." I replied.

"Better get started planning now love." Harry laughed.

* * *

**Another chapter down :) I really loved that Hermione stood up for Ginny, I think it shows the close friendship they have. Also I made George be the first brother to come around because I think it's nice that we get to see a more serious side of him sice his always joking around.**

**Hope you all enjoyed, keep on reviewing and clicking the favourite button :)**


End file.
